Home at Last
by emson
Summary: A look into Sam and Lonnie meeting back up after her short and uneventful attempt at joining the Army. Unsure if I will continue this.


I cupped her face, and it was everything I needed. We stood out in the rain, clinging to each other, tears running down our faces as we reconciled over the short time she'd been gone. It hadn't even been a full day, and we'd been broken. Being apart from her, away from that which made me, was devastating. Being back in her arms and pressed up to her beating heart in such a finalistic way, that was all I could ever want. She opened her eyes and as I looked into them, I knew we would stay together. That the failed attempt to join up with the Army, to go to basic and pretend to be someone she wasn't, that was all behind us.

She swung me up, and we laughed up into the night sky as the rain surrounded us in a blanket of it's loud embrace, drowning out everything but her bright eyes and red hair. Lonnie was my home, and as my chest filled up with love and adoration for this girl who woke me up at 3:13 in the morning kissing me, just because she could and wanted to, I felt at home. The psycho house was never home; I'd never truly been home. When I borrowed Danny's Nintendo to get better at Streetfighter, I'd had no clue it would lead me to this, to a girl who would soon become my entire world. A girl would be my first mate, my best friend, someone to love me in her entirety.

We rushed back into my car, and when she turned to me sharply, pulling me in for a kiss. Her lips tasted faintly sweet, but mostly of her. And god, as she held me to her across the console, kissing me as if her life depended on it, I started to cry again. Relief, exultance, she'd chosen me. She'd chosen me over all odds, over her plans, over what my parents thought of us. She'd chosen to be with me, and to be happy, and I couldn't bring myself to care. Lonnie was all I needed, for as long as I could imagine.

I found myself being dragged into over to her, propped up so I was sat in her lap. Still in the Army shirt and khaki they'd given her, she wrapped her arms around my waist. Looking down into her eyes, I could see only love and peace. It was a strange mix; I'd never seen her eyes so calm and secure. When she looked at me like that, with love, it was always a wild sensation. It was almost as if she herself felt swept away by her own emotions, and didn't know how to reign herself in. But she seemed relaxed, while normally Lonnie always held an air of security, as if she were holding something back. However, in that moment, watching her, she looked nothing but serene.

And that was barely minutes ago. Now she has one of her hands deep in my hair, the other on my waist; my breath caught in my throat. Lonnie's lips against my neck, teeth lightly grazing my jaw, the car's dashboard lights dimming as my eyes turned to the ceiling of the car. I couldn't help myself; I ground my hips down against her, groaning quietly as I felt her breathing hitch. Everything that had lead us to this moment, the smoking in the alley which I hated, to creating a nest up in the attic. Leaning up, Lonnie catches my lips, and it's just like the first time. I can smell her around me, feel her surround me with her strength. Slipping her hand under my shirt, she cupped my breast and ran the tip of her thumb over my nipple, and the heat of her hand against my body warmed me. Arching myself gently towards her, I could feel her slide her hand down to my hips, and then to cup me through my pants. Looking at me, and without anything more than a small gasp of encouragement from my lips, she slipped her hand against me. Quietly I ground my hips against her, and the world darkened as I whimpered. The deluge of rain outside picked up, so only the pounding of the drops against my car and the whispers of adoration from Lonnie were audible. I needed her, and before I worked up the courage to ask, she pushed into me, and stilled. Looking into my eyes, she smiled softly and I took the moment to wrap my arms around her shoulders properly. When I nodded for her to continue, she curled hard. The feeling of her breath against my throat and her hands against me was too much, so I gripped hard to her shoulders and whimpered against her hair as she fucked me. Rubbing her thumb against my clit caused me to buck my hips against her hand, and she smirked in the darkness of the car. As I got closer, her smell surrounded me, and alls I could think of was how I would be mad to let her go. With a final curl, I tensed against her, whimpering her name desperately as she made me hers, biting my neck hard to leave a mark.

And as it rained and we reunited, she whispered to me in the dark of the car, "Thank you". She'd finally gone home.


End file.
